One More Time
by StarsCloudsHawkeye
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are together and Katniss is pregnant. Gale doesn't know and comes to visit. Peeniss/Everlark bits
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss POV**

Today was the day. The butterflies filled up the rest of my stomach that wasn't occupied with my first child. I turned over in bed and looked at my husband, Peeta. Fast asleep and he didn't know where we were going today. Gale. Visiting District 12. For the first time since the death of Prim. It's been years and he didn't know I've been pregnant with Peeta's child for the past seven months.

I sighed as the morning sunlight filled the room. I felt Peeta stir beside me and I wanted to be in a better mood when he woke up. I composed myself and put on my biggest smile I could manage as he woke up.

"Morning," He said to me sleepily.

"Good morning, love." I whispered back.

He kissed me and I took a deep breath before I told him the news.

"Guess who's coming today" I said to him.

"Who?"

"G-Gale." I stuttered.

The look on his face almost looked like he was having an episode. I shifted myself away from him, but he pulled me back.

"Why?"

"Because… because h-he doesn't know what happened."

"You invited him to our wedding, didn't you?" Peeta growled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" I yelled at him, pointing to my stomach.

Peeta, instead of yelling back, smirked.

"I can't wait to see his face" Peeta smiled and kissed me.

We got dressed and ate. I was feeling dizzy by the time we finished. Either it was the thought of Peeta and Gale in the same room in one hour or it was morning sickness. After an hour passed, I was ready to throw up.

I heard a knock at the door and almost passed out

"I'll be upstairs" Peeta kissed me on the neck and walked away.

My legs were shaking as I walked to the door. I turned the handle and looked Gale straight in the eye.

"Hey Catnip"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello world! I'm so glad to be back (sorry 'bout the wait) so here is Chapter 2. Katniss POV again!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own The Hunger Games**

I looked around at the suitcases surrounding Gale's feet. I felt sick, so sick I knew I was going to throw up. Or pass out. Or both.

"H-hey Gale" I said in a whisper.

"Gee, Katniss! I won't bite!" He exclaimed as he drew me in for a hug.

"Gale." A cold voice said from a few feet behind me. I twisted around to meet the eyes of Peeta.

_Crap_, I though as I took in the expression my husband had on his face. A mix of mistrust, anger, and something I really couldn't read, all from him walking in on me hugging Gale.

"Peeta" Gale replied in an equally freezing voice.

"How was your trip?" I asked Gale, in my sad attempt to warm the sudden chill spreading across the room.

"Fine" Gale said, his eyes not leaving Peeta.

"Hungry, anyone?" I asked.

"No," Peeta said wrapping his arms around me, "But you must be." He started rubbing my belly and I resisted the urge to slap him.

Gale's eyes widened when he noticed my large belly, as if he hadn't observed it before. I realized then that Gale was still standing outside.

"Gale, umm, why don't you come inside?" I invited.

"Wha-?" Gale said, ripping his eyes from my stomach, "Yeah, uh, yes" He said walking inside.

"So, _Gale_," Peeta began as Gale sat down on the couch, "Where exactly are you staying?"

"I was thinking he could stay here" I started "and that way we cou-"

"Gale, excuse us a moment, I need to talk to Katniss… _alone_" Peeta said looking over at the study on the last word.

I nodded, and Peeta and I entered the study. He closed the door behind him and turned around so that he was facing me. Peeta's face relaxed so much that he was almost smiling.

"Katniss," Peeta whispered, as he pulled me close to him, "Gale, living here, for hell knows how long?"

"He has nowhere else to go, and he's only staying for a week." I whispered back, my lips pressed up to Peeta's ear.

"Mmm, so I hav- I mean _get_ to put with a guy who murdered Prim?" Peeta said.

I tightened up at the mention of Prim. Peeta noticed and he instantly started making up for it.

"Katniss, of, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry it's just, well," Peeta said quickly, "I can never forgive him for that. All he put you through. Prim meant a lot to me too, and the fact that he'll be sleeping in our own house…" Peeta trailed off, but I got the message. I sniffed and nodded as Peeta wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"We'll be fine Peeta. Gale won't hurt us. _Any_ of us." I said as bravely as I could manage.

"I love you." Peeta whispered.

"I love you most. I murmured back.

We'll be fine.

Now review! I hope you liked! I'm going to devote a little more time to this so expect more chapters coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! It's the extremely anticipated third chapter! I'm such a weird girl, but you still love me, right? Okay, here we go! You already know I don't own THG.**

I looked out the window into the afternoon sunlight. Peeta was out in our front yard, playing with our friend's children, Lila, Harry, and Julian.

I felt myself smile as I saw the four of them start randomly running around. Being ninjas, or something. Whatever it was, it made me laugh and the baby started kicking. Recognizing the sound of my voice, I guessed.

"Ya ready to go hunting?" Gale said from behind me.

Oh, right. Gale and I were going hunting today. He's been here for only a day, and now I'm being dragged, pregnant and loud, out into the woods. Peeta begged me not to, saying something about mosquitoes being more attracted to pregnant women. I yelled at him to stop being so overprotective and he just kissed me.

Peeta's caramel sweetness can be a real pain sometimes.

"Katniss," Gale's voice snapped me back to the present.

"Oh, yeah, I'm ready to go." I said, turning my attention away from the window and onto Gale.

"Let's go, then!" Gale exclaimed, taking my hand and leading me to the door. After fifteen years of Peeta's hand, Gale's feels alien.

I picked up my bow and arrows and Gale had the sense to bring his own.

When I asked why he brought his own, he said "I was hoping, when I came here, we could do this."

We walked through the meadow and into the woods. Once we were deep into the woods, Gale turned to me.

"Katniss, we don't have to hunt. In fact, I just wanted to… talk." He said.

"Talk?" I asked. A mosquito bit me and I cursed Peeta for being right.

"Yeah, talk. I haven't seen my Catnip in years!" He exclaimed.

Okay, that's weird. He called me _his_ Catnip. Yeah, I guess he was the only one who called me that but, still.

"Uh, heh, I guess it _has_ been a while." I replied nervously. I sat down on a rock, and Gale followed suit.

"So how's Peeta been treating you?" He asked.

That's really the first question he asks?

"Great! Ever since we got married, I honestly haven't been happier."

I could tell that brushed Gale the wrong way.

"And you're pregnant. Last time I checked, you said you'd never have kids. Much less get married." Gale snapped at me.

"I love Peeta, Gale. He waited_ fifteen_ years for the child. He didn't abandon me and go to District Two." I realized I was yelling now, "Peeta could have left for any other girl, but he stuck around and waited. He was a nag sometimes, but I loved him enough to give him something he wanted so badly, since forever."

Gale was sitting there, staring at me, slightly shocked that I just screamed my head off at him.

"We should go back." Gale whispered.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, we should."

As we walked back home, I realized how much better I felt, telling Gale something that's been on my mind for so long. Once we were back inside the house, he excused himself to his room. An hour later, I went upstairs to ask Gale what he wanted for dinner.

As I walked up the stairs to Gale's room, I thought I heard him crying.

**You like? So review! I love you and the chapters are going to be coming out at weird times again. I don't know when. Hopefully soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Finally I can post stuff daily (maybe) please R&R! I sadly don't own THG. It's all Suzanne Collin's.**

**Katniss POV:**

I wake up to blinding light streaming through the window. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, the world finally came into focus. I looked across the room to Peeta walking out of our bathroom with nothing on but a towel around his waist.

"How are my beautiful girls doing?" He asked, kissing my belly then my lips.

"Hungry, but good." I responded.

"The baby has gotten so big!" Peeta exclaimed, smiling.

I forced a smile, since lately getting up in the morning seemed about as easy as flying.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Dunno, Gale made it."

"Oh." I whispered. Gale was leaving tomorrow afternoon. He'd been here for almost a week.

"You seem sad." Peeta said, his thumb stroking my face.

"I'm not!" I protested.

"Okay. Fine." Peeta said, taking his hand off my face. I secretly wish he'd not, "Let's go have breakfast."

"Uh, Peeta, some clothes maybe?" I suggested.

Peeta looked down, as if he was just noticing that he was almost naked, whipped off his towel, and thrusted the air provocatively. He winked at me and started dressing.

For some stupid reason, I blushed.

We walked downstairs to Gale dishing up breakfast.

"Perfect timing." Gale said flatly.

"Good morning, Gale!" I said as cheerily as I could manage. Peeta just stared at the floor.

"I think I'm going to go into town for a little while." Gale said as we were eating breakfast.

"Gale, it's your last day here. Are you sure that's what you want to do?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want to see it one more time." He responded.

Peeta and I nodded and Gale left for the day.

"You don't think he's hot right?" Peeta asked.

"Peeta! Why the hell would I think that?" I exclaimed.

"For the past couple days, you two seemed kinda… flirty."

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop it, Peeta." I said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I feel that Gale had more than one reason to come here."

"Peeta, just stop. I might never be able to see Gale again and you're just ruining it. He came here to visit 12 and see us. END OF STORY!" I screeched at Peeta.

I saw Peeta flinch and his grip on the table tighten.

"Peeta? Oh shit, Peeta, baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I embraced Peeta and kissed neck telling him that it wasn't real. All of my attempts to call Peeta back from the world of the hijacked didn't work. I felt him shaking. The baby kicked, and Peeta must have felt it too, because his grip loosened and he smiled.

"She gets it too." Peeta whispered into my ear.

I nodded and kissed Peeta on the lips.

"I have to go to the bakery. I'll be back in a few hours." Peeta said, kissing me quickly on the cheek and walking to the door.

"Bye, sweetheart." He said as he left.

"Bye!" I said as he closed the door behind him.

I noticed that my cheek was still warm where he had kissed me as I walked up to our bedroom.

I could barely let out a scream before the bag went over my head and the needle entered my arm.

**Oh! Cliffhanger! Okay, now favorite, follow, review, and share! Next chapters hopefully coming soon! **

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back  
The less I give the more I get back  
Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you_

_Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5! Enjoy, R&R, and love it because I love you!**

I wake up in a room with nothing but a light hanging from the ceiling, a bed, and a chair.

I was tied to the chair.

I heard the door open and Gale walked in.

"Welcome to District 2." He said smiling, while untying me from the chair.

"Gale. What. Am. I. Doing. In. District 2." I growled.

"We could have run away together, Katniss. But since you've said no to me multiple times, I took more desperate… measures."

"I had to protect my family!" I hissed.

"They weren't all your family. There were people you barely knew in 12. You could have left them." He said calmly.

"I could have just left them there to die? No, Gale! Leaving all of them would be like personally putting a bullet through each of their heads." I was furious now.

"Most of them are already dead, Katniss." Gale was getting too close for comfort now.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you and Lover Boy make out on national television? You never kissed me the way you kissed him that night on the beach in the Quarter Quell," Gale hissed in my ear.

"Gale, I didn't know it then, maybe I did, but I love Peeta. It took him being taken from me for me to fully realize that," I hissed back at Gale.

_I didn't realize what I had until it was gone_, I thought to myself.

"Well, he's gone again, alone and miserable, like how I was when you fucking left me. You, and _our_ baby, are all mine." Gale started forcefully kissing my neck, making his way up to my lips, but before he could, I kicked him in the groin and spit in his face. He fell to the floor in agony.

"The baby isn't yours Gale, and IT NEVER WILL BE!" I screamed at him. Gale slapped me hard in the face and limped out of the room.

I walked over to the bed, plopped down on it, and plotted how I would escape.

The door Gale always left by. He was too idiotic to lock it. It was the easiest way out. Every day he would come in every three hours, give me food, talk about me being put on national alert, talk about the baby. I've been in Gale's damn basement for a month and a half. No one's come to rescue me. All I have is a baby girl who might come into this world in half a month, and of course I have Gale.

He wants to name the baby Kya.

I'm going to name the baby what Peeta wanted. Violet.

I started wondering when the baby was going to come. I knew it was pretty soon, and that worried me. Then I started wondering if Peeta had finished the baby room. Then a scary thought hit me. What if Gale was making a baby room? What if the baby and I never resurface?

I forced myself to breathe slowly. I was breaking out tonight.

That night, while I was faking being asleep, I wondered if Peeta cared. _Of course he does Katniss!_ I told myself.

I heard yelling from upstairs. Forcing my nerves down, I turned the doorknob, walked into the living room, and all hell broke loose.

**You must hate me for doing another cliff hanger! Please don't Now, go! Review! Favorite! Follow! Love ya! Now the musical inspiration behind this chapter:**

_There was a time, that we'd stay up all night  
Best friends talking 'til the daylight  
Took the joys alongside the pain  
With not much to lose but so much to gain  
Are hearing me? Cause I don't wanna miss,  
That you would drift on memory bliss  
It was Grafton Street on a rainy night  
I was down on one knee and you where mine for life_

We we're thinking we would never be apart  
With your name tattooed across my heart  
Who would have thought it would end up like this?  
Where everything we talked about is gone  
And the only chance we have of moving on

Was trying to take it back before it all went wrong

_**Before The Worst by The Script**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! You wonderful peoples have been keeping me going with your reviews! ILY! R&R! Next chapter is, unfortunately, the end of One More Time.**

Gunfire went off. Someone big ran over, picked me up, and sprinted deeper into the creepy house. More gunfire.

I realized the person who picked me up was Gale and he had been shot in the upper arm. People were yelling at each other from somewhere above us. Gale's blood gushed out and onto my old, dirty shirt.

"Gale, LET ME GO!" I yelled at him.

"No, Catnip. You're mine now." He tried to kiss me and I punched him in the arm, right where he had been shot.

Gale screamed in pain.

"I'm not _yours_." I hissed.

Gale yanked the wedding ring Peeta had given me and crushed it.

Now I was the one screaming. The pearl Peeta had given me during the Quell had been in that ring. Now I had nothing of his. My little Violet kicked as if to remind me she was there.

Someone was trying to kick down the door. Was I really back in this shitty old basement, _again_?

A thunderous _bang_ went off and the door was blown off its hinges. Someone shot Gale in the leg and he collapsed to the floor. The person who shot Gale ran over to me and picked me up.

"Katniss! Oh, you're alive!" Peeta exclaimed, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling.

"You shot Gale." I whispered.

"He damn well deserved it." Peeta growled.

I was still in shock that Peeta just shot someone when he started kissing me. It wasn't quick and cute like usual, but deep and passionate with a little urgency behind it. I kissed him back to make up for all the love I wasn't able to give him the past month and a half.

Gale groaned and someone kicked him in the temple. He passed out.

"Who helped you rescue me?" I asked.

"Some friends and-" he began.

"Me." A female voice said from the doorway. Johanna Mason walked up to us.

"Hey, Katniss. Lookin' kinda fat, are ya?" She said grinning.

"Not fat! Just…" I trailed off.

"Ready to explode." She finished.

I glared at her and she snickered.

"I think you look beautiful," Peeta whispered softly into my ear.

"Let's head out. Someone get Gale," One of the others said. They dragged out Gale and we were soon boarding the train back to 12. They were taking Gale to prison. Right before I stepped on, someone grabbed me from behind.

"You not going anywhere, Katniss." Gale hissed into my ear.

I turned around and was about to shove him away, when Peeta appeared out of nowhere and kicked Gale in the stomach.

"After two Hunger Games and a rebellion, he doesn't scare me." Peeta said as the Peacekeepers dragged Gale away.

I made it safely back to District 12. Peeta was really overprotective for a long time, almost never letting me go places alone, always panicking over little things, an almost death grip on me at night. After a little while, my sweet Peeta went back to normal.

So after half a month, I felt the contractions start. Several hours later, a pop went off from inside me.

I walked down the stairs, shaking and more scared than ever, and told Peeta the news.

"Peeta, my water just broke."

**Oh, stop panicking! The final chapter is coming VERY VERY VERY soon. Like, in, thirty minutes. Musical inspiration for this chapter:**

_**And so here we go bluebird,  
Back to the sky on your own.  
Oh, let him go bluebird,  
Ready to fly,  
You and I,  
Here we go.  
Here we go.**_

This pair of wings worn and rusted,  
From too many years by my side.  
They can carry me, swear to be,  
Sturdy and strong but see,  
Turning them on still means goodbye

**Bluebird **by** Sara Bareilles **


	7. Chapter 7

**One More Time**

**Epilogue**

She was so cute when she was born. My dark hair and Peeta's brilliant blue eyes. Peeta and I named her Violet Gabriella Mellark. I'm currently four months pregnant with our second child.

When Peeta asked for our little boy, I obliged. It's hard to say no to Peeta.

After everything we've gone through, you'd think children would be an easy feat.

You're dead wrong.

I hope nothing gets in the way of my pregnancy with Charlie –that's the name Peeta and I are going to give our son. I looked back, angry, that I didn't listen to Peeta, a man who swore to never leave me, who's been though hell and back with me, when he told me Gale was up to something.

Sometimes I wish I could re-do Gale's visit. Just one more time.

**I almost cried when I realized I just ended my first fanfiction! You all have been so nice and supportive. I love you all and I read all of your reviews and cried again! I hope you loved this story as much as I did. Now, go! R&R! The musical inspiration behind this chapter:**

_**You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.**_

You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.

**Small Bump by Ed Sheeran**

**I love you all so much and I hope to get inspiration for another fanfic! Got any ideas? Post them in the comments!**

**Lot's of Love**

**~Gabby (THGA214)**


End file.
